Kurapika Keliling Kota Joe Rock
by Manusia
Summary: Jangan tanya di mana lokasi Joe Rock karena cerita ini bercerita tentang Kurapika yang menjelajahi Kota Joe Rock. [warning: SONGFIC lagu anak2, singkat, alur tidak jelas, OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dsb] Boleh dibaca kok! Saya jamin isinya tidak memuaskan dahaga.


"Seandainya Pairo masih hidup, pasti akan kubuang hari ini bersamanya, mengelilingi bumi," batin seorang pemuda ketika angkat kaki dari Hotel Joe Rock.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_= Kurapika Keliling Kota Joe Rock =_**

**oleh **_Manusia_

**HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro.**

**Lirik lagu "_Naik Becak_" oleh N.N. (tanpa nama) dan merupakan lagu anak-anak. :D**

**[warning: SONGFIC_ (yang bold italic itu lirik lagu)_, kayaknya ga mirip songfic T_T, singkat, alur tidak jelas, OOC, AU, misstypo(s), dsb]**

**Jadi, Anda memutuskan untuk membaca fic saya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia berjalan santai keluar dari hotel sembari menyapa keindahan pagi dengan senyum ceria. Kedua mata birunya tak henti-hentinya menyapu semua apa yang dilaluinya. Penjualan wortel, warga sekitar, tukang parkir, wc umum, wc khusus, jalan bebatuan, langit pagi, dan sebagainya.

"Angin hari ini cukup damai," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan riangnya saat merasakan angin tak mampu menerbangkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Dia hanya sendirian meskipun di sekitarnya cukup ramai warga yang berlalu-lalang. Dengan pakaiannya yang bisa dikatakan cukup santai, kaos oblong bergambar hati yang retak di tengah dan celana jeans warna biru, dia siap untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tak sabar dinantinya.

Memangnya pemuda itu mau melakukan apa? Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan kamera _smartphone_ merek terkenal biar bisa langsung _share_ di akun yang dia punya. Apa ingin bersantai? Atau narsis belaka (maksudnya?)?

Tetapi, pakaian yang tak biasa itu mengundang tanya di hati beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi bentuk hati retak di tengah yang tercetak jelas di kaos oblongnya. Apa pemuda itu lagi patah hati? Karena patah hati, dia ingin melepas beban hati? Tidak, malah sebenarnya asal pakai saja.

**_Saya mau tamasya_**

**_Berkeliling-keliling kota_**

**_Hendak melihat-lihat keramaian yang ada_**

Lagipula, memang benar dia ingin bersantai. Tepatnya melepaskan beban pekerjaannya sejenak dan berlibur seorang diri.

Sebut saja namanya Kurapika. Dia berjalan sambil tengak-tengok mencari suatu kendaraan yang dirasa bisa diajak kerja sama. Bermodalkan puluhan ribu jenni, Kurapika berharap itu cukup. Kalau tidak, ya sudahlah. Tinggal diancam pakai nen langsung beres, kan? Kecuali sesama pengguna nen.

Kini, kedua mata birunya tertuju pada sebuah pangkalan becak dan Kurapika segera menghampiri pangkalan tersebut.

**_Saya panggilkan becak_**

**_Kereta tak berkuda_**

**_Becak, becak, tolong bawa saya_**

"Pak, saya ingin keliling Kota Joe Rock. Kalau bisa, ke tempat-tempat yang menjadi ciri khas Joe Rock."

"Boleh, tapi... yakin?"

"Yakin aja, Pak! Saya hanya minta berkeliling."

Lalu, mereka saling tawar menawar harga. Setelah tawarannya pas, Kurapika segera menjadi penumpang becak, mengelilingi Kota Joe Rock dengan Pak Becak dan becak. Yey!

**_Saya duduk sendiri sambil mengangkat kaki_**

**_Melihat dengan aksi_**

**_Ke kanan dan ke kiri_**

Tak henti-hentinya, Kurapika memfoto setiap sudut besar Kota Joe Rock dari kamera _smartphone-_nya. Mulai dari Patung Jangan Pergi, Patung Kuda Tak Liar, Gedung Museum Joe Rock, Kedai Susu Kuda Jinak, Toko Toe Koe sejak 1919, lampu lalu lintas, rambu lalu lintas, sampai rumah Pak Becak itu sendiri.

"Waduh, kalau kelilingnya sampai ke rumah saya, jangan 100.000 jenni. Kekecilan!" keluh Pak Becaknya.

"Kan saya penasaran, Pak," balas Kurapika beralasan.

"Kekecilan dari mana, Pak? Cukup 100.000 jenni. Kan tadi Bapak setuju!" tambahnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika merasa kecepatan becak semakin tinggi. Tak hanya itu saja, Kurapika jadi takut becaknya mengguling saat menuruni jalan yang terjal. Woooaaaa!

**_Lihat becakku lari_**

**_Bagai takkan berhenti_**

**_Becak, becak, jalan hati-hati_**

"Pak, ini bukan _roller coaster_! Ya ampun, Pak! Pelan-pelan sajalah!" teriak Kurapika sembari mengelus _smartphone _tercintanya. Syukurlah, _smartphone _berkamera canggih merek terkenal milik Kurapika tak hanyut oleh angin.

**: tamat :**

Semoga Anda berkenan! Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa.

Review nggak? Nggak? Ya udah! :D


End file.
